Unexpected
by SlytherinBitch
Summary: This is a story about 8 teenage muggles, Misty, Eve, Meg, JJ, Cheng, Cee, Kitty and Sarjy. Turns out some of them aren't muggles after all...just read...reviews pls...


Unexpected  
  
Chapter 1: Default chapter  
  
Misty was running down the same endless corridor. She was being fallowed. Hearing laughter, cold, menacing laughter. Fear and coldness combined. Making her shiver in bitter defeat. She was perfectly pressured now. She can't take it anymore. She has to stop. This madness has to stop. 'I hate this! I hate it.but.but I can't stop right now. Not now. I can't give up.Why?' she thought. She ran faster. Ran down the corridor in search for freedom. She finally saw a lonesome door just in the dead end. 'Great! I'll go here.but.never mind that now!' She went through the door and shut the door. Just when she turned around.Flashes of green light and screaming. Her screams.  
  
Misty woke up screaming. She was sweaty and shaking. "Dude! Y'all right?" Eve, one of the varsity, and roommate in the sorority asked. Half asleep, half awake. "I'm alright, Eve. But.I hate these fuckin' nightmares!!! This life sucks!!! Kill me now!" She yelled. "Chill, girl! Lemme guess.hmmm.you were running down that alley or whatever thingy.again.you saw.no! You heard your stalker, got afraid, went in the door thing, and saw this green thing that hell doesn't even know how to describe.seriously, you have learn Occlumency." "Yeah.maybe.I should.I think.but.it's magic.there's no such thing as magic.is there?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
8 very different teenage girls in their sophomore years in High School were in the park. There was Misty Spencer, Eve Trevor, JJ Johnson, Cee Carter, Cheng Topaz, Meg Morgan, Kitty Kennedy and Sarjy Scarlet.  
  
Misty is the rebel, hipster, bad girl type of the varsity. So far she remained the tallest. Her height is 5'9. She has jet-black hair with purple and silver strands around. She made her hair this way to match her unique purple eyes with a little dash of silver around it. She was kinda pale. She wore a tight black T with devilish font that says, "Bitch Goddess" on it. Her jeans are hip-low which showed parts of her underwear and a tattoo of a mystical sun just above her butt, and because her camouflage pants were so flared, it hid most of her platforms. She wears spiky jewelry, a choker and a bracelet. She's also wearing a black sports wristwatch. She has quadruple piercing on ears, a nose ring and a brow ring (A/N: is that what you call it?). She has many tattoos, most stars. She likes skateboarding, rollerblading, soccer and other sports. She has a skateboard tied at her special backpack made for tying skateboards on the back. Yup! She's the rebel type alright. But the varsity accepted that. Sometimes she thinks of killing herself, but has a reason not to. It's because her friends are still there. She'll never want to leave them no matter what happens. She didn't really know her biological parents, only some blurry memories. The couple that adopted her told her that her mother accidentally killed her father, which sentenced her to 50 years in jail. She didn't believe them. For extra money, she works in the video shop and the net café near her house. She kinda gets into trouble a lot.  
  
Eve, in the other hand, is the 'goody-to-shoes. But she's alright the same. Misty's happy for having a friend who isn't one of those 'perky, flirt-I- must-with-guys' as what Misty would describe them, Yes, Eve was perky, but not that sort. Just to make her live a good life. She was a 5'8 footer. She has silky black hair up to her shoulders. She wore it in a ponytail. Her eyes were almond brown. She wore her favorite blue Abercrombie baby-T, with her mini-skirt and killer boots. She has a 'life stock of pure perkiness,' as what Misty would tease her about. This means that Eve has many cosmetics, handbags and all. She was a bit tan since she visited her uncle and aunt's resort in this island called Boracay in the Philippines. She likes silver jewelry and wears nothing but them. She never, ever dared, to have double piercing or any of that kind. Or even have a real tattoo. She, sometimes, puts on fake ones. She likes tennis, badminton and swimming. Swimming is common to the varsity since they took up lessons together. She was born rich. She haven't had that much problems like of what Misty has, but she never really wanted to talk about her life problems. Only some. She isn't like those rice girls who proudly and arrogantly compare themselves to less fortunate. She was the simplest rich kid the varsity ever laid eyes on.  
  
JJ is sorta the ballerina of the varsity, but also the 'bookworm.' She reads what ever she had her hands on, but never gets obsessed at it or anything. Just the fun of reading it. She's a 5'7 footer. She has amber hair, and turquoise eyes. She wore her hair in a bun, since she came from ballet rehearsals. She wore a crimson red T that says, 'I need a life.ever heard of it?' She wore black jazz pants with her ballet shoes. She was too tired to change to her red rubber shoes. She had her rollerblades beside her since that's the way she's gonna go home. She was kinda the serious type of the group, too. She didn't really care about the environment, but doesn't destroy or vandalize it either. She too was kinda rich too. She doesn't really wanna be involved with her parents businesses. She doesn't care as long as her parents give her the money she needs. She's not a spoiled brat, but likes to shop a lot, mostly in the book and magazine sections. She's now lying down in the floor blanket that Meg brought.  
  
Cee is your practical cheerleader around the school, but doesn't like spending that much time with the squad. She says she's not that cheerful with the squad. She's a 5'6 footer. Long dirty-blonde hair, with brilliant blue eyes. She had her hair done in pigtails. She's wearing her squad's uniform and matching white rubber shoes since she had a cheering practice for their first game in the season in the school year. She currently enjoys life having a crush with their football star player, Jeff. She lives perfectly well. She likes swimming too. She has no care in the world except to shop, talk with her friends, stare at Jeff the longest time, and cheer for them of course. The only problem she has is her studies and the question, 'Will Jeff ever notice me?' all over her face.  
  
Sarjy is the gymnast in the varsity. She's practicing stunts with Cee. She's a 5'6 footer. She has cerise hair and has chestnut eyes. She's wearing her purple long sleeved gym suite, with her lavender jazz pants and white Skechers. She likes dancing and all. She performs in every chance she's got. She's always cheerful, but the varsity knows that she's got a lot of problems with her father. He was a volunteer for the battlefield, but not anymore. He was found dead just last summer. It was hysteric. Sarjy wouldn't eat, or even talk to the varsity. Later on, she realized that that's just how life is, and dancing makes her forget about those sad things.  
  
Cheng's the comedian type of the varsity. She likes making people laugh a lot. She has a crush on Diego Rodriguez, a basketball player, though now they're only best friends. They're sitting together on a bench near the varsity. She's a 5'5. Typical brunette with hazelnut eyes. She had her hair in a loose ponytail. She's wearing her orange long sleeved top by Old Navy, with cycling shorts and rubber shoes. She took up volleyball for the summer. There's nothing much to describe about her except she's funny, happy, and comedic. She's not that jumpy, but acts normal. Comedy is normal for her. She makes her friends smile even though they're blue. She never friend too much, but feared that she might loose her family, friends, and most of all, Diego. But then again, she's still happy and fun to be with.  
  
Kitty's the horse-lover. She's an equestrian. She's also the scholar of the group, and has to keep it up. Now, she's getting worried about her A- grade in Spanish. She's the nervous type in the group. Mostly with her grades and not getting into trouble. She's a 5' flat footer. She has short brown hair, and cerise eyes buried beneath her recent test, were she got it wrong and was holding her Spanish notebook. She wore a satin top, with her blue floral pants and sandals. Yeah, she too was rich. Didn't care much if she's rich , just to get out of High School with flying colors, get another scholarship but this time with a good Law School like Harvard. She doesn't want to make sacrifices like leave her friends. She doesn't want that to happen, but it just have to. She wants a good future.  
  
Finally, Meg. She's the shy one in the varsity. She barely really talks. She has blonde hair, and dark green eyes. She wore her hair in a half pony. She wore a simple ¾ shirt colored yellow, and wore white Capri and her Nike prestos. She indeed was simple, but beautiful. You can't describe her much because she stays quite quiet mostly. You know that already! All the varsity knows is that she's also adopted, but never heard of anything about her parents. She's also an A student but doesn't really care like Kitty. That's all they know about her. They don't even know what her sport is.  
  
They re all totally different from each other. They don't really care much. They love each other the same. Though sometimes they fight. It's not normal for friends not to fight. They have to if they really want to friends. Because telling the truth no matter how it hurts is what you call real friendship.  
  
Out of nowhere, an old, brown barn owl came swooping above them. "Odd.it's daytime.are owls suppose to be out right now?" Kitty said when she saw the shadow of the owl on her papers. "I don't think so.unless." Meg suddenly whispered. "Unless what?" Sarjy asked curiously. "No.nothing, nothing." Meg suddenly said. "Yeah.isn't it stupid enough to come out." Misty shrugged. As she said this, the owl swooped down into the bench where Cheng and Diego were sitting in, but moved out near the group when they saw the owl going to land. It had letter tied onto its leg, and held it out for them. "Uhhh.who's gonna get that?" asked Cheng. "Nope." Kitty said. "It probably has germs." Eve said. "Oh no! It doesn't have germs at all! Duh! Of course it has. Don't you have them?" JJ stated. "Cut the crap. Who's gonna get it?" Cee said. "Y'all ain't gonna touch it? Meg?" Meg shook her head. "I know! I know! Misty! You're probably the weirdest in the varsity! You might understand the strange scenario!" Cheng said not mockingly, but seriously. "Geee.thanks. Not shut the fuck up.Fine! Fine, I'll do it! Just to make y'all fuck up." Misty said sarcastically. She neared the owl, she stepped to it slowly. The owl obviously tired from sticking out his leg, placed it down for a while, which made some of the girls shriek, and stuck it up again. Misty was already sitting beside it. It's luminous yellow eyes glared at her. She finally reach the note and opened it. When she did so, the owl swooped away, and didn't come back. She read the note, she was confused, and surprised. "What does it say?" JJ asked. "Come on, what that does it say?" Sarjy asked. "Come on! Hurry up!" Cee said. "We haven't got all day!" Cheng said "Come on, dude! Don't just freeze dead there!" Eve said. "Who got this letter in the first place?! Now wait just a fuckin' second!" Misty said angrily. Then red the letter out loud for everyone in the group could hear. Dear Monica Tamara Merlin, Genevieve Ann Trevor, Jelyn Joan Johnson, Celine Kristy Carter, Cielo Leanne Topaz, Sarah Jean Scarlet, Marianne Elizabeth Grazielle Morgan and Katherine Lara Kennedy,  
  
We are pleased to inform you that you all have been accepted as our foreign students until you reach you're 7th year here at Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. We have already informed your family secretly.  
  
You'll receive your personal letters as soon as you have all finished reading this.  
  
Albus Dumbledore  
Headmaster of Hogwarts School  
  
As soon as Misty finished reading this out loud, 8 more barn owls landed at each of their shoulders. Each reaching for her letters. "What.what about.m-my scholarship? College? Law?" Kitty said sadly. "Oh, sis. Don't worry about that. You'll have a scholarship in Hogwarts, you know!" Cee smiled at Kitty. "You're right!" And reached for her own letter. "H-hogwarts.?" Meg whispered as she rushed to open her letter, "M-me?" "There's.There's some kind of mistake.I'm Spenser.What the hell? Merlin?" "M-maybe they know your biological parents." Meg whispered. "Maybe." Eve said. "Now what the hell is prefect?" Misty said as she reached for a pin. And heard a loud pop. "Prefects are 8 students who help us along with the Professors have a peaceful life in Hogwarts. Now. Did all of you get your letter?" A boy with a Scottish accent suddenly said behind them. He was with a girl, and both of them are wearing weird cloak thingys. 'Well duh! We're holding them." Sarjy said and waved her letter in front of the boy. "Oh.right." He said glaring at Sarjy. "You don't have to be rude." The girl with the boy with the Scottish accent said. "Was I? Sorry. That's just how we talk." Sarjy apologized. "That's okay. I'm Katie Bell and this Oliver Wood. We're Headgirl and Headboy in Hogwarts." "Hogwarts.?" Meg whispered. "What's that?" "No, nothing." "Meg, you're acting strange this day." JJ said. "Anyway.so you're the guides the letter said from Hogs warts?" Sarjy asked. "Hogwarts." Katie corrected her. "Right." Misty said slowly glaring at the duo. "So, Who's Monica Tamara Merlin?" "It'll be me, but my last name's Spenser, dude.where the hell did they get the idea that I'm Merlin?!" Misty said, "And that's Misty, Head." "Oh! Yeah! Misty, the Headmaster will be explaining something to you, I guess. I think it's about." Katie nudged Oliver by the ribs hard. "Don't tell her yet." Katie whispered to Oliver furiously and said out loud, "The Headmaster will be the one telling you that.something." "Yeah, right, whatever." Misty said. "Okay, now who's Genevieve Ann Trev-" "That's me. And it's Eve. Nice to meet yah." "Nice to meet you too. Okay, who's Jelyn J-" "Me. JJ." She said, buried behind her letter still scanning it. "Right. Who's Celi-" "Me! Me! Here! It's Cee!" "Chill, girl! You might break out!" Misty said and then whispered to Cee, 'Looks like Jeff's left the building, ei?' and giggled. "Okay. Who's Sarah-" "Me. its Sarjy." "okay. Now, who's Cielo-" "Me. And it's Cheng." "Right. Who's Kath-" "it'll be me. It's Kitty. "Okay. Now.how many left." "2 more, Wood." Kate looked at the crowd. "Right. 2 more. Okay. Who's Michelle Elizabeth Grazielle Morgan?" Wood looked around since he noticed that no one stop him to finish her name, "Who?" "Me." Meg whispered from behind. "That's her." Cee pointed at Meg beside Cheng. "Oh, okay. Now we have." Oliver blinked, "Wait a minute.is-is there a guy in the list?" Oliver glared at Diego. "I don't think so." Katie said, struggling in her robes and got a parchment. "oh no! Wood!" Katie looked at Oliver nervously. "Oh no.no.no! This can't be h-happening! A-a m-muggle knows! What will Dumbledore tell us?!" "Chill, dude. Don't worry! I won't tell anyone. I promise. And it's Diego Rodriguez." Diego said, shaking Oliver's hand. "Right. Okay." Wood gave out a sigh of relief. "Muddblood." Meg whispered.  
"whose blood?" asked Sarjy who heard her.  
  
"No, nothing! Nothing." "Alright, girl, but you really need to see a doctor." "No. That's okay. I don't need one." "Hey. I've gotta question." Cheng started. "We'll entertain questions later on. Now, we're in a hurry. Who has a cart?" Katie said. "What?.oh! Do you mean a 'car'? Diego has one." "Oh, yeah. That's it. Can we borrow it, Diego?" "Okay.where to?" "To their house." Oliver pointed at all girls, "I understand that you all live together." "yeah, that's right. Come on." JJ said. They reached Diego's car.  
"Wow! This is it?" Oliver said as he climbed for the roof, and Katie  
followed.  
  
"Hey! You go in here not there!" Kitty yelled out at them and opened the  
door and pointed at it. "Oh. Right." Oliver and Katie blushed. "Now get in." "Nice thing, this car." "Yeah I guess it is. It the latest Ford Links." "Oh, it has a name too." "Of course it has Wood. Not only our world label stuff." "Of course! I knew that! I knew that." After a few minutes, they have reached the Sorority house. Diego stayed in the car as the girls and Wood went out of the car and headed for the house. "Oh No! No boys allowed beyond this very point! Now move along!" Eve said, halting Wood. "How come?" Oliver asked curiously. "Doy, Wood! It's like Hogwarts! We've got our own dorms and all. Girls and Boys separated and not allowed to enter each other's place." "How come girls are allowed to enter the boys' dorm and we're not ?" "Well. Maybe because girls are more trusted than boys!" Eve said. "oh." Oliver blushed. "now go talk to Diego." Cheng said. "okay." Then left for Diego. The girls giggled and entered the house. When they reached the living room, Meg started cleaning it, JJ in the kitchen, Sarjy in the bathroom and the rest up stairs. "Man! Life without magic! How could muggles have survived?" Katie said looking at them clean. Then she brought out a long, smooth-looking thing. "Wand.?" Meg whispered. "What'd you say?" Katie looked at Meg nothing. "Nothing." She muttered. "What's that?" Sarjy asked as she past by to get something from the kitchen. "it's a wand. You'll need it." She said then muttered something. And the places they were trying to clean up on the 1st floor became.clean! "AAAAA!!!!! What happened?!!!" JJ suddenly ran to their place. "I cleaned up the place." Katie said, "With my wand." "ooh, I want one!" You'll get it when we go to where we have to go." "Where do we have to go?" "Mmm.it's a surprise. We're gonna tell you later on." Katie grinned at them, "Come on. Let's help them pack upstairs. After a while, they were able to struggle their luggage down the stairs and into the doorway. "A little help, please!" Kitty yelled out to the 2 guys talking about this game called 'Quidditch.' "oh sure!" Oliver said when they saw them, and Diego tagged along. They were able to put all the stuff in the car. "Where do we go then?" "London." They reached London, and that's where Diego's gonna live them. "I'll miss you so much!!!" Cheng was hugging Diego. "Yeah, Me too!" "oh, you'll see each other on Holidays anyway. Don't worry!" Oliver said. "Okay!" Cheng broke out of the hug. The varsity saw tears roll down her cheek. This was kinda shock to the varsity since they don't really see her cry. This is only the 2nd time. "Bye!" Diego said sadly, and left for the car. "Bye! Write to me!" "How?" "I don't know! I'll tell you when I can write!" "Okay!" "I wish he could've came with us." "Yeah." They had to walk a distance, so Misty decided to ride on her skateboard. They walked for a while, and they reached an old looking pub called 'The Leaky Cauldron.' "Was this here before? I mean, it's not being noticed by the people." Kitty said looking at the people walking by, ignoring the pub. "I think it was here before. We just didn't notice it." "Leaky Cauldron.?' Meg whispered. They went in the pub and saw many people wearing robes like Oliver and Katie. All colors. "Do you wanna have a drink?" The bartender asked. "I-I'm cool. No, thanks." Eve looked around nervously, then whispered, "Are they robbers?" "No." Meg whispered back. "How'd you know?" "I just know." "Okay. Let's go this way." Oliver pointed at the back door, and all followed behind. When they reach the back door, outside there was an alley and walked there until the dead end. "Uhm.Wood?" Cee said nervously. "Wait." Oliver stuck out his wand, tapped the wall a few times from side to side. After, the wall started to sake. 


End file.
